LoveHate Relationship
by PantheraSade
Summary: Es kam eins zum anderen... und schon wurde Chris verführt von Nick. Doch mit welchen Folgen?


I don't own Fear The Walking Dead  
Alle Rechte liegen bei Dave Erickson & Robert Kirkman 

* * *

"Wäh.. du bist DOCH einfach nur ein Junkie!" blaffte Chris sein Gegenüber an und übergab ihm einen Joint. Der Angesprochene grinste nur wissend und hob seinen Kopf was ihn arrogant wirken lies. "Nick, wenns geht. Du darfst aber auch Gott sagen." witzelte sein vermeintlicher Patchwork Bruder. Nick nahm einen tiefen Zug und lehnte sich auf seinem Bett zurück.  
Chris saß im Schneidersitz ihm gegenüber, klatschte sich mit seinen Händen auf die Wangen und kicherte leise. "Ich fühl kaum was" sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. Nick blies langsam den Rauch aus. "Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du wirst es nicht bereuen? Du dämlicher Streber." dass er Chris beleidigte war dem Jungen vollkommen klar, nur in diesem Augenblick der tiefen Entspannung vollkommen gleichgültig. Eher hatte es noch etwas amüsantes für ihn. Nachdem seine Mutter und sein Vater Schutz bei Nick, seiner Schwester Alicia und deren Mama gefunden haben, verbrachten sie alle leider irgendwie ihre Zeit mit diesem und jenem. Eines Abends als alle anderen schon zu Bett gegangen waren und Christopher aus tiefster Langeweile wissen wollte was dieser elende Abschaum von Sohn von der Frau welcher sein Vater, Travis Manawa, zugeneigt war, so trieb. Immerhin sah er, dass bei Nicholas noch schwaches Licht im Zimmer brannte.  
Aber irgendwie kam eins zum anderen und so saßen sie ganz auf heimlich tuend zusammen auf dem Bett des Junkies.

"Also, deine Schwester, ich find sie.. sie ist bezaubernd." sprach Chris schon sehr langsam vom THC beeinflusst. Der andere nahm nochmals einen Zug und für einige Zeit kehrte komplette Stille in den Raum ein. Nick reichte ihm den Joint wieder zu. Mit glasigen Augen sah ihn der jüngere an und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Nick zuckte nur mit den Schultern und drückte vorsichtig das Rauchzeug an einem Aschenbecher neben dem Bett aus. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass dieser Junge auf das Angebot, mit ihm zu kiffen, einstieg. Und eigentlich mochte er ihn auch überhaupt nicht … nein .. das war falsch. Er interessierte Nick einfach nur überhaupt nicht. Nur war das wohl eine Ausnahme und die Schuld der Langeweile und beklemmtheit ausgelöst durch die entstandenen Umstände mit den seltsam kranken Leuten die immer mehr aufzutauchen schienen.

"Du findest meine Schwester also heiß." Chris blickte ertappt drein. "Was? Nein.. ich.. nein ich meinte.."  
der ältere schnaubte nur amüsiert und setzte sich auf, beugte sich zu Chris rüber und fuhr diesem mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Der junge blinzelte nach oben und blies sich eine Haarsträhne, welche eigentlich hinter seinem Ohr halt gefunden hatte, aus dem Gesicht die durch die Berührung sich nach vorne schlich.  
"Lass das mal, ich mag das nicht." nuschelte der Junge leise. Nick aber lächelte ihn kühl an und senkte seine Augenlieder etwas. "Was.. du magst doch meine Schwester.. wir sind vom selben Blut. Also.." raunte der Ältere ihm leise zu und kam Chris auch immer näher. So nahe bis er den Jungen an beiden Schultern sanft nach hinten auf sein Bett zurück drückte und seinen Blickkontakt suchte. "Das.. stimmt schon.." wisperte der unten liegende und blinzelte ihn mit unruhigen Augen an. Nick beugte sich tiefer über ihn und stupste seine Nase mit der eigenen an. "Das wird schon nicht so schlimm sein, mh?" raunte er dem jüngeren zu. Dieser wirkte nur sehr verloren unter Nicholas. Er wußte in diesem Zustand nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Der andere jedoch, war sich seines Zustands bewusst und nutzte die Unbeholfenheit des anderen nur zu gerne schamlos aus.  
Er nahm das Kinn des jüngeren in eine Hand und wiegte seinen Kopf begutachtend auf die eine dann auf die andere Seite. Wie ein Händler der die Ware begutachtete und nach Mäkeln absuchte.  
"Chris, Chris, oh Christopher." wisperte ihm Nick sarkastisch zu. Der Angesprochene gab nur ein leises Stöhnen zu verlauten. Nick bemerkte sofort dass sich dort unten etwas regte. Sein Blick glitt kurz zu der Erhöhung in Christophers Hose. "Achwas, sieh an.. du wirst hart wenn ich deinen Namen ausspreche, hu?"  
Der Jüngere kniff seine Augen zusammen und versuchte sein Gesicht aus dem Griff des anderen zu befreien. Dieser drückte aber nur etwas fester zu und lies so Chris eine Schnute ziehen. Dieser Anblick amüsierte Nick ziemlich aber er öffnete seinen Griff bald und leckte sich über die Lippen. Seine Hand fuhr langsam nach unten und unter das Shirt des ihm unterlegenen. Im wahrsten sinne des Wortes. Sowohl im Bett als auch im Kiffen und was all diese Sachen betraf. Chris schlug mit einer trägen Hand gegen Nick's Seite und fing an zu husten. Der ältere erkannte sofort die Situation und nahm seine Hand aus dessen Shirt um ihn dann zur Seite zu rollen und von seinem Bett zu helfen. "Oh, echt jetzt? Du hältst garnichts aus." zischte er Chris an. Dieser hatte eine blasse Gesichtsfarbe angenommen und fing an zu würgen. Nachwirkungen des THC's. Nick hasste es Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Aber die sollte er jetzt für Chris haben. War es ja auch seine Idee. Und Mom so wie die anderen sollte auf keinen Fall mitbekommen dass er Gras hier hatte.  
Er schob Chris von seinem Bett herunter und dieser rumpelte etwas zu laut zu Boden. Nick zischte ihn immer wieder an doch etwas leiser zu sein und er kümmere sich schon um ihn und Chris hing ihm in den Ohren und bettelte darum, ihn nicht an seiner eigenen Kotze ersticken zu lassen und das nie wieder tun wolle. Der ältere hievte dieses elendig wirkende Bündel Menschlein mit einem Arm um seine Schulter etwas hoch und die beiden torkelte dann zusammen zur Toilette. Er öffnete die Tür und schob Chris zum Klo. Dieser umarmte förmlich die Schüssel und begann sofort sich zu übergeben.  
Nick schloss hinter ihnen die Türe und rutschte an jener herunter. Er blickte kurz zum jüngeren hinüber und versuchte abzuschätzen ob dieser Hilfe brauchte.  
Hm.. nein, kotzen sollte er schon alleine können.  
Nick rieb sich die Augen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Er lies einen entnervten Seufzer aus.  
Chris schlief immer wieder leicht an der Kloschüssel ein, erwachte nach ein paar Minuten wieder und erbrach erneut. Das ging einige male so. Der Junge wimmerte leise und Nick rollte mit den Augen. "Is okay.." sagte er ihm halbherzig. Im Aufmuntern war Nick ebenfalls noch nie gut.  
Er erhob sich nach einiger Zeit von der Tür und stellte sich ans Waschbecken neben Chris. Dort befüllte er einen der Zahnputzbecher mit kaltem Wasser und schüttete dieses dem leidenden langsam tropfend in den Nacken. Die Kälte drang durch seine Klamotten und Chris schauderte. Er blickte zu Nick auf.  
Mit rot unterlaufenen Augen. Der ältere reichte ihm den Becher und hob Auffordernd eine Augenbraue. Chris nahm langsam den Becher aus dessen Hand und trank einige Schlücke begleitet von einem heiserem "Danke.."  
Nick tätschelte sanft über Christophers Rücken und ermunterte ihn dann sich wieder zu erheben.  
Er brachte den Jungen auch noch in das Gästezimmer in sein Bett, deckte ihn zu und schloss dort die Türe. Danach begab sich Nick, langsam mit der Schulter an der Wand entlang schlurfen wieder zurück in sein eigenes Schlafgemach.

Am nächsten morgen nahm sich Nick vor den Tag im Pool auf seiner Luftmatratze zu verbringen und zu entspannen. Chris sah ihn den ganzen morgen lang nicht an. Er hatte eine Kamera gefunden und kletterte auf das Dacht ihres Hauses um dort… um dort so weit wie möglich weg von Nick zu sein.  
Die beiden hatten für's erste wieder genug voneinander. Chris war Nick, wie zuvor auch, wieder vollkommen gleichgültig. Und Chris hatte neue Erfahrungen sammeln können mit Drogenkonsum, welche er jetzt schon wieder bereute. Und doch… so dumm, ekelhaft und überflüssig er Nick auch finden mag... Irgendwie hatte er gestern, und das lag wohl an dem Zustand in dem er sich befand, sympathische Gefühle für ihn.


End file.
